


There’s Something Wrong With Eren

by ApollosLyre



Series: Starved of Affection [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Eren Yeager, Anal Sex, Developing Relationship, Eating Disorders, Eren has a man bun, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Self-Harm, Sex, Teasing, Titan Shifters, it’s kinda hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 03:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18229022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApollosLyre/pseuds/ApollosLyre
Summary: Eren just needs to feel the touch of a person, it’s driving him insane.Luckily Levi is there to help.





	1. Less Then Human

It was strange what two years could do, how it could change a person. Eren Jaeger had changed a lot in two years. He had lost so much, gained a little more, but yet he was still sleeping in a cell under the scouts base. He was starving for the touch of someone. Nobody ever touched him anymore. He could hardly remember the last time he had hugged someone, or who the last person to hold his hand was. He would brush against someone and they would flinch back, Eren would have to refrain from leaning into them. He hated it, and it was making him increasingly more agitated. There was moments when he would snap at people, or stomp away in frustration. It was ultimately making people less likely to go near him too. 

He waited for the squad Captain to come down and let him out, sometimes Levi and Eren’s hands would brush when Eren walked past him, he loved that. The small feeling of actual human contact. It sent shivers down his spine. The sound of boots echoed down the concrete staircase, that would be Levi. He came down from the last step and looked towards Eren, who was sat on the edge of his bed, already dressed and long brown hair pulled into a bun. He refused to cut it short now. Levi secretly liked it though, it made him look older. More mature. The Captain dismissed those thoughts before heading towards the cell door. 

He didn’t like keeping the brat inside a cell, plus it was a chore going downstairs to let him out. But it was apart of the agreement for Eren being under his care, the reason he was still alive really. He took the keys out of his pocket and found the fitting one for the lock, he placed it inside and opened the door. It creaked as it opened up, Eren still didn’t look up. “Tch.” Levi stood half inside the cell door and half out, watching the younger scout slowly drag himself up off the bed. Eren would have rather stayed in a locked cell then go out and see people avoiding him all day again. “Brat, we don’t have all day, move your ass.” 

“Yes sir.” Eren muttered out. His pace quickened as he left the cell. Levi missed when Eren brushed against him that morning, he noticed it was an everyday thing a few weeks after he started to let Eren out of his poor excuse for a room. There was something lacking in Eren’s usual bounce that morning. He hummed at the thought. 

“Oi brat, what’s wrong with you this morning?” He asked before Eren could get to the stairs. 

“Nothing, sir.” Eren answered shortly. 

“Don’t lie to me.” Levi growled. 

“Sorry sir.” Eren said over his shoulder as he continued to up the stairs. Levi followed deciding this wasn’t a battle he wanted to fight. Once upstairs the two went into the cafeteria, it wasn’t an unusual sight to see the two of them arrive together, Levi never ate until Eren was upstairs eating too. It was bad enough the brat had to sleep in a cold damp basement, him having to eat alone every morning was just cruel. The rest of the squad by this time were out doing their duties, if that be cleaning or training. 

They grabbed a bowel of grey tasteless porridge each and a small bread roll, then found a place to eat. There were still a few people lingering about. Those who woke a little too late because it was their day off, and anybody who had come and had to stay over due to heavy travel times. Levi sat across from Eren watching as he scooped the grey goop onto a spoon, and then tipped it back into his bowl. He seemed completely in his own world, like it didn’t matter that he was acting strangely around his Captain of all people. Levi wanted to know what was going around in the younger ones head, what had him so damn depressed lately? Eren had slowly started to lose the will to live. And not in the way that he didn’t want to live and would rather be eaten by a Titan, but as if he had stopped caring about his day to day life. 

Hanji had been the first to pick up on the behaviour after their monthly sessions. She needed to give reports on Eren’s training to Commander Erwin Smith. She had told Levi he just didn’t seem himself. As if he was only half there. Levi brushed it off at first, but once it was pointed out to him it was hard to miss. Eren was no longer upbeat, or willing to argue with the tall Jean guy that Levi wasn’t particularly fond of. He was never seen smiling when he saw his friends or Levi, and he no longer waited at the cell door to be let out like a puppy in a cage. Sometimes Levi wondered how many people forgot that Eren slept downstairs. They never had to go down there to get him, and they never had to see the dirty conditions he slept in. He even had chains ready for him to be shackled to hanging from the ceiling right above where he slept. That was something Eren saw every night. A constant reminder of what Humanity thought of him. 

Levi huffed, “you’re not going to eat that?” Levi asked. Trying to sound less annoyed then usual. 

Eren shrugged, “not hungry, sir.” He half whispered. Levi didn’t think he had ever heard Eren call him Sir so many times. It was like his brain was on autopilot or something. The older man was determined to get to the bottom of his scouts strange behaviour lately. He had never seen the brat looking so defeated. 

“Right, if you’re not eating, follow me.” Levi stood brushing his own food away, he had one bite of bread and left the rest. Preferring to have a cup of tea when he made it to his office. 

Eren was shocked and quickly stood to follow after Levi. “B-But Captain Levi, I’m suppose to be cleaning the stables with Kristina this morning.” He stammered as they went up the wooden staircase. 

“I’ll have someone else fill in, you’re helping me today instead.” Levi told him, happy to see that Eren had managed a full sentence. Could it be that the brat was just bored? But boredom didn’t stick around like a bad cold, Eren had been looking lifeless for months now. It wasn’t boredom, or lack of excitement in his routined life. It was something more, something Levi wanted to give but didn’t know what it was. 

They made it to Levi’s office, on the desk was a map of the outside where they were suppose to be going on mission in a few weeks time. They needed more information about the intelligent Titans, and to do that Hanji had propose they try and lure an abnormal, capture it and see how it reacted to certain treatments. Of course this was not something they could bring back inside the walls with them. A small team would be positioned around Hanji’s team while they captured the Titan and drew samples of bodily fluids from inside, they would poke at it for exactly ten minutes before having to leave. Eren was suppose to be there in Titan form as backup to her team. He was able to control himself as a Titan a lot better, becoming more human while in that form. Practise. 

“Hanji wants to bring the abnormal into a wooded area, hoping it will be easy to stay out of the Titian’s eyes. However, the closest to us has been crawling with them for the past five weeks, we need to figure out either a new location, or a way to get rid of the ones in the woods. Thoughts?” Levi asked looking up to Eren’s shocked expression. Usually when he was called in to discuss this stuff it was always about him being a Titan. Now he was being asked actual advice on what the squads on mission should do. He was shocked to say the least. 

“U-um, well we could always go around the woods and head towards the back,” Eren said allowing his finger to move over the map to where he was pointing. There only being two Titan pieces in this area. “It’s risky using these woods when there is a cluster of Titans at the front, however if we cut down Hanji’s time to seven minutes we should get through with little Titan encounters.” He speculated. Levi smiled, he had thought the same, although had never considered cutting Hanji’s time down to further their chances. It was a good idea. He was happy to see Eren was actually interested in something for a change. “Before entering we could send in a small team, people we know to carry out Titan killing with ease. They take down those waiting, and send word before anybody else enters. That should give us exactly three minutes to set up the trap.” He continued. 

Levi nodded, impressed. “Not bad Jaeger.” He said. Eren’s eyes lit up at the praise from his superior. “I never thought of cutting the experiment time down before. Me and Commander Smith are going to lure the abnormal Titan towards the traps. We want you ready and waiting to take it down, but don’t kill it until Hanji gives the signal.” Levi warned. 

Eren nodded, “Sir, how does Hanji think this will work Exactly? The fluids from a Titan usually disappears, keeping it in a vile won’t do much.” He pointed out. 

“Hanji believes she’s created something to put in with the fluids to keep them for longer. Probably from the blood samples she keeps stealing from you. That women is crazy but she’s damn smart.” Levi huffed. “Thanks for the advice Jaeger, I’ll write these down ready for my meeting tomorrow.” Levi said. 

Eren thought that was his queue to leave, he moved away from the desk, readying to salute and thank Levi for his time. Just as he raised his fist though Levi spoke up. “What are doing?” He asked. 

“I-I thought that was you dismissing me, sir. Sorry I should not have assumed.” Eren said dropping his arms. 

Levi rolled his eyes, “sit down on the sofa, you’re working with me today.” He said. Eren nodded and went to sit on the sofa, or the poor excuse for one. It was really just a wooden bench with a green cushion on the seat part. There was a coffee table in front of it.

The Captain hadn’t really prepared for a second person being with him that day, so he had to find something for Eren to do and quick. He looked over to the filing cabinet, realising it had been a while since he had organised the report statements inside it. The shorter man went over and opened the top draw, pulling every file out and stacking them on the desk. He did this with the next four draws. Eren watched in confusion as the piles grew around him. It looked like a lot of work that needed to be done. 

The last pile was dropped on the floor, there being no more room on the table. Eren was instructed to read the small writing on the inside for what the report contained, then give them each a pile and a draw to go into. Levi had told Eren to make up his own categories for them, but not to be an idiot about it. He decided to go with Missions, experiments, Titan updates, Scout members, and there was already one pile that had been sorted anyway. The final pile that Eren didn’t even want to look at was the reports that had been done about him. Mostly by Hanji, a few from his now deceased squad members, and a couple from other people here and there. He decided he would read them later if there was time. 

As Eren organised Levi sat himself with work papers, documents, updates and things he needed to sign off. There was a demand for more gear and uniform he needed to fill out. It was a whole lot of work that needed to be done by the end of the week. He also had to send off a letter to someone’s family, their son had gotten sick and passed away. Nobody in his squad, but Levi was one of the higher ranking scouts and Erwin had given this to him. Knowing the kids scout leader would be to rash about it, and that Levi could write a formal letter better then anybody else. 

After an hour of work Levi made some tea, and even gave a cup to Eren without asking him if he wanted any first. Still the other accepted the warm liquid and sipped at it carefully. Titan healing aside, he still didn’t want to burn his tongue. Eren had managed to finish his piles within the next two hours. It was harder then it looked, and he was constantly distracted with the pile that screamed his name. 

Finally done with the work he was given the younger scout decided to look at his own files. Levi had given them to him, and they were about himself. Eren decided he had the right to read its contents. He took the first one from the pile and opened it up. It was from his last check up with Hanji. Most of it was written off as normal, she had accidentally cut him that day and he healed right away. She wrote that down as well. The time it had taken: nine seconds, how deep the cut was: not very. The whole session was wrote down to the final detail. Although what caught his attention was at the bottom of the page. In bold writing was: Slight change in personally, started recording four months back, still unsure why. In brackets she had wrote: Talk to him? As if that was a personal message to Levi himself, or it could be Hanji reminding herself to ask him about it during their next session. He knew she also kept a copy of these for her own personal knowledge. But the reports had to match up exactly. To the last detail for legal reasons. 

Eren scanned the small tags that labeled the dates the reports were given. He decided to take out the one from four months ago, when Hanji had noticed his change in behaviour... apparently. ‘Responding as normal to the procedures, nothing has changed.’ He read first. Scanning over the boring stuff he finally got to the personal comments section of her report. ‘I have noticed something is off with Eren during this particular session. He is lacking the interest and enthusiasm he has towards our normal monthly meet ups. I have concerns as to what could be causing this, Eren is still only young and maybe it’s something I’m missing. However, I advice that this is something we should watch and see if any changes come about. I would hate to think that his saddened moods are due to something I or the squad has done, he is after all an asset to the team, and still a scout. When talking previously Eren had asked me if I saw him as human, I fear this could be holding him back. Eren is human, but I might be right in saying that our treatments are making him feel less then. I ask that something be done about this.’ 

The words made Eren’s heart feel full. Hanji had noticed there was something wrong and had tried to inform others of it. He was grateful for that. Extremely. Knowing there was at least one person who still saw him as just Eren, and not Eren the Titan shifter. He could even see how Mikasa looked at him differently now, or how Armin took care when speaking to him. He hated that. Eren hadn’t noticed it but there was tears falling down his cheeks. When the droplet fell from his face and onto the file the damn broke. His hand went over his mouth in hopes his Captain wouldn’t hear anything. Maybe he could stop himself before anybody noticed. 

However the wish for going by unnoticed was not granted. Levi looked up like he had been doing occasionally to make sure Eren was still working. Seeing him crying, and trying to hide it made his eyes widened. He had seen plenty of people crying, even Eren. But usually his tears were in frustration and rage, never had he seen the younger one look so utterly defeated emotionally before. Even watching people die around him a scout started to become numb to it. They no longer mourned on the outside. 

Levi stood, not really thinkIng as he went over to Eren. He sat down besides the brat and looked at what he was holding. Hanji’s reports about him. She would always write nice comments on the papers about their visits. Maybe that is what he was crying at? But something like that couldn’t have got him so upset, could it? He placed a hand on Eren’s shoulders, the other jumping at the contact. Eren wiped his tears quickly while watching Levi. The shorter man pulled a cloth from his pocket and handed it to his subordinate, who took it and cleaned his reddened cheeks. 

“Sorry Captain.” Eren said as he dropped the file back into the coffee table. “I-I don’t know why I’m crying.” He said. Levi couldn’t tell if he was blushing or not from how red the others face was from crying. 

“We’re all human.” Levi shrugged. 

Eren looked at him in the eyes after hearing those words. “We are?” He asked. Levi frowned at him, about to make a comment on how stupid the question was. “I mean- I am? Y-you don’t see me as a... a monster?” He asked. 

Levi’s crown increased. “A monster? Do you take me for an idiot, Jaeger?” He questioned harshly. Eren shook his head. “Good.” Levi grumbled. “Is this why you’ve been acting differently? You think everybody sees you as a monster.” 

Eren took time in thinking about how he was going to word this next part. “It’s not that Sir, I-I I’m not bothered if people see me as a monster, it’s true.” He shrugged. Levi let out a ‘Tch’ sound at his words. “This is going to sound so dumb, y-you’ll probably laugh at me.” At Levi’s silence Eren continued. “Nobody touch’s me. N-not in a weird way, I mean as a person. People are scared to even brush up against me, I can’t remember the last time someone even held my hand. I-it’s lonely. Even Hanji gives you hugs in greeting. I-I guess I just need to feel a humans touch?” He admitted slowly. 

Levi hummed at his words. Now he thought about it Eren was right. He also can’t remember the last time one of his idiot friends had brought him in for a hug or even the last time one of them bumped into him. 

“J-Jean is even too scared to throw a punch.” He let out a small laugh, “What I wouldn’t give for him to slap me right now. At least then somebody would have given me contact.” The words cut deep into Levi, Eren was even hoping somebody would abuse him just so he would feel their touch. He wanted someone to throw a punch at him so he could relish in the pain. It was sad that someone could think like that. Not even he had ever thought that. There was always somebody there for him, there to remind him he was human. Eren didn’t have anybody to do that to him. 

“You’re starved of affection.” Levi said slowly. Eren nodded. The shorter man did something he never though he would do. He stood up and faced Eren, then leant down and brought him into a hug. It took Eren a moment to realise what had happened, but he relaxed into the hug, wrapping his arms around Levi. It was an awkward position, but that didn’t bother the younger. Still not letting go Eren stood up so the embrace could last. His head rested on his Captians shoulder as he soaked up every feeling and every scent of another human being. 

When they broke apart Eren was blushing, and Levi had the smallest smile on his lips. So small that if Eren was standing a step or two back he wouldn’t see it. “Thank you Captain Levi, I appreciate it.” Eren saluted. 

Levi nodded, “nobody should be made to feel less then human.” He whispered.


	2. Just Broken Shards

The next day when Levi went to unlock Eren’s cell door, the other was again sat on his bed, but this time at the end of it. He was dressed and had a bit more of a smile on his face. Levi gave him a short smile back as he opened the door, Eren stood and made way for the exit. Like always Levi followed the shifter up the stairs and into the cafeteria. They each grabbed some of the usual grey food and bread before sitting down to eat. Levi noticed how Eren still played with his food, not eating it. He hadn’t eaten a full breakfast in a while, Levi could hardly recall the last time. He frowned. Eren caught his Superiors emotion and lifted the spoon to his lips, taking a small bite off the end of the spoon and eating it. Levi ate his after that. 

Eren managed a few small bites of his food, and then offered his bread to Levi claiming he was still full from last night. He had hardly eaten his soup last night though. Levi brushed it off and accepted the extra food. He couldn’t control Eren. “I had Jean step up to clean the stables, as always he did a shitty job. I want you to do it again.” Levi said after they stood with bowls in hand.

Eren nodded at the order, “yes Sir.” The two made their way out of the dining hall and into the main building. Levi went for the stairs to his office, and Eren headed toward one of the many cleaning cupboards. He tied a bandana around the bun in his hair and another over his mouth and nose. Then he grabbed a bucket and filled it with supplies he would need. 

Outside he put some soap into the bucket and filled that with water, settling it down on the floor for the time being. He started to shovel out the hey, realising that Jean had actually done an awful job yesterday. There was still shit on the floor, dirty hey. Eren grumbled, how hadn’t Levi slapped him yet? It was hot out, and Eren had started to slowly strip away at the layers he wore. First was his survey corps cloak, then his jacket, he had even unlatched the top harness he wore. These being carefully left on a clean spot outside and folded. If Levi came by and saw a mess of clothes on dirty floor he would have Eren go and change, and then order him to keep his whole uniform on for the remainder of the day. No matter how hot he got. 

It was almost completely silent that morning, everyone else was either inside studying or going over their plans for the next mission, or they were out on the training field which was behind their base. Eren sighed, liking the silence around him. He didn’t care much for people talking by him and not considering that he may want some social activity too. He pushed a few loose strands of hair from his face, tempted to use a bit of water to flatten them against his head. He didn’t though, instead getting back to work. He patted the horses as he cleaned around them, his own horse sniffing him when he started at that stable. It had been a while since they rode somewhere just for fun. Maybe after he had cleaned Levi would let him have a break. 

For now he took for stroking the beautiful animal. He needed to groom them really, but hadn’t had any time to so lately. Eren hummed, whispering a quiet apology to the horse at his neglect. He filled the stable back up with hey and fresh water, then moved on. 

It took him most of the day to clean out the whole stable, he hadn’t stopped to get lunch or even have a cup of water. He just wanted to work and get his mind off of everything. Eren was on his last bit of cleaning now, tipping soapy water on the floor and bushing a brush to scrub away at it. His uniform was dirty, now grey and brown instead of the shiny white it should be. Levi was going to kill him. Eren couldn’t find it in himself to care much though, he just wanted to finish cleaning and go to bed. 

The shifter didn’t hear when somebody else approached the stables, the man watched as his Subordinate got on his knees to clean areas the brush couldn’t reach. Jean never would have done that, but Eren knew the Captains standards. “Oi brat, you didn’t go for lunch, and everyone else is pigging out on dinner.” Levi yelled, Eren jumped at the sudden sound. “You need to eat.” He said. 

Eren sighed, looks like he wouldn’t get away with it tonight. Levi had been keeping a close eye on him. “Sorry sir, i-I just wanted to finish cleaning.” He said, not turning around to look at Levi. 

“Looks like you’ve finished to me.” Levi grumbled. He could still see a few things Eren had yet to do. And he knew the other would get around to doing it. But he’d been cleaning all day, surrounded by stink and on an empty stomach. Levi could swallow his obsessive behaviour for now until he knew Eren had something in him. 

“Sorry, sir.” Eren stuttered out. Always apologising, Levi had told him a few years back to stop with the constant sorry’s, but they kept coming out of his mouth. He was sure Eren couldn’t help it at this point. “C-could you pass the becket,  
Please?” He asked. Levi picked up the bucket near his feet and brought it to where Eren sat on his knees. Placing it down next to him. Eren smiled in thanks and dropped the hand brush into the water watching the filth being lifted from between its bristles. 

Eren stood and grabbed the water as he left the stables. He dumped it out onto the ground before placing it back near the stables. He closed the gates over, with Levi’s help, then grabbed his clothes from the floor. He put his harness back on and then jacket, but carried the cloak on his arms as he and his Captain walked back towards the place they called home. 

Levi had a rash thought go through his head, he desperately wanted to act on it too. But then he saw how dirty Eren was from all the cleaning. The Captain had a mini debate with himself, seeing the doors getting closer. He said fuck it to his mind and went for it anyway. The Captain reached out and laced his fingers through Eren’s own. The other squeaked and blushed, about to pull his hand away before Levi squeezed tighter. “M-my hands are filthy.” Eren said trying not to look at Levi. 

“Don’t remind me.” He said. 

They walked like that in silence towards the doors. Levi only let go when they stepped inside. Nobody could see them exchanging affection like that, it wasn’t allowed really. A Captain and his subordinate, holding hands, hugging. Not something that was allowed in their line of work. He assumed in any line of work really. Levi grabbed the end of Eren’s cloak and wiped his hand on it. He would get some water on it as soon as possible. The two walked side by side into the cafeteria and grabbed some potatoes and cheese, along with bread to fill them further. They had a glass of water each too. Levi took an extra cup to wash his hands with. 

The dining hall was full of people, it was only this full when they had mission coming up. Since Levi’s squad at the most private home, and one of the biggest, everyone would usually train there before mission. Levi and Eren found space towards the back, next to Hanji and Commander Erwin Smith. Levi nodded to them as they sat down. 

“Eren, it’s been a while!” Hanji’s usual excited tone beamed out. She was always excited to see Eren. She found the other to be interesting, he was always polite to talk with as well. Plus he didn’t called her four eyes like her shorter colleague did. 

“Evening Hanji, Commander.” Eren said, acknowledging the two others at the table. 

“Levi is letting you walk around like you’ve rolled in mud, something wrong?” Erwin pointed out at the state of Eren’s uniform. 

“He’s been cleaning all day without eating, I thought he deserved food before I made him get changed.” Levi huffed out. He never looked happy when he was talking in groups of people. Eren saw him smile a few times when they interacted, he didn’t like he had ever heard Levi laugh properly though. Then again Eren hadn’t laughed until his stomach hurt since he was fifteen. 

“I told you Eren, you need to eat more. You’re well underweight, even for a scout.” Hanji groaned out. Clearly this was something he and Hanji discussed on a regular basis. 

“Underweight?” Erwin asked, glancing towards Eren for a moment. 

“Does nobody read my reports?” Hanji pouted. 

“You’ve not been eating lately, I assumed you were sick off porridge.” Levi observed. 

“Lately? Eren hasn’t had an actual proper meal since his birthday, which might I remind you was ten months ago.” Hanji told the table. “He just... picks. We’ve discussed this Eren, you need to eat.” She sounded so motherly. 

“Yes ma’m.” Eren muttered, still letting his fork play in his food. He could feel the eyes of everybody watching him at the table, waiting for him to take a bite of his food. He knew it was wasteful, but the pain of hunger was the only way Eren could feel like he was human again. He had tried cutting his skin, but it just healed back over. Injuries just healed an he hated that. So instead he stopped eating. Finding that the pain could last, it was a constant reminder that he was still human. Titans didn’t need to eat, humans did. 

When he didn’t bring the food to his mouth Hanji sighed, “Eren. eat.” Eren hadn’t heard her sound so forceful towards him before. She was usually so nice and tried to make him feel comfortable. He was not comfortable now. 

Eren stood and pushed the plate away from himself, silently offering it to anybody at the table. “Excuse me.” His eyes landed on Levi, who for a moment looked hurt. Then his expression changed to his usual stoic face. He didn’t look bothered. Eren moved away from the table and he could hear Hanji telling Levi to call him back. Levi just resorted back saying Eren wasn’t a dog you could just order around. The other continued out the the dining hall, avoiding eye contact from anybody who decided to watch. 

Eventually he made it towards the basement doors, he hated these doors. The extra layer of protection between him and everybody else. They were almost as bad as his cell door. He started down the stairs, he just wanted to curl up on his bed and let the days events wash away. Every time he would walk down the steps it would remind him of coming back after a particularly hard mission. Covered in blood and seeing the dead around him, the smell of corpses in the air. He was never hugged after that, or told he did his best. He had never been reassured those people were somewhere better. He was just alone. 

The metal cell doors creaked as Eren pushed them open. It was cold, damp, mouldy. He could hear the scratching sound of rats running against the stone floor, hear the water dripping down the walls. It was so quiet down here. Eren could scream all he wanted and nobody would hear him. He supposed that was the idea though. If they ever decided he was no longer a use to humanity they would be able to kill him, quick and easy without anybody knowing. Eren didn’t even have the privilege to lock his own door like everyone else could. 

He shrugged off his jacket and threw it on the floor along with his cloak. He would wash them tomorrow. He had a free day tomorrow, which usually meant Levi would wait a little longer before opening his cell. He assumed the man thought he was sleeping in, but his body clock was never so kind. Eren went towards the was bowl, he used the cold bucket of water next to him and started to scoop it out with a jug, filling the bowl. The mirror was dirty and made him look blurred. Eren was glad he couldn’t see how much of a mess he looked. He washed his hands, and took off his top to wash his arms and sweat covered body. Then his face. He pulled his hair out from the bun to clean that as well. His hair went a curly when it was wet, as it dried it would loosen and go wavy like his mothers had been. 

Eren wondered if his mother was still alive, would he be here. Would he have listened to her and instead studied to be a doctor like his father. Would she be proud of him? Of course not, Eren thought. She would be so disappointed, her son a Titan, there was no way she could love him. Still he couldn’t help but wish she was there with him. To hold him close when he cried, tell him that everything would be okay, and that she loved him dearly. He wanted to breath in the smell of home from her, she always smelt like freshly picked flowers to him. She was home. And his home had been taken away from him so quickly. This cell he was forced to sleep in was not home. It was dark and empty, no feelings at all. 

After wriggling from his pants and washing his lower half Eren put on some soft pants and a loose top to sleep in. Wishing he had some cozy socks like he did growing up for the times when it got cold at night. 

The shifter walked towards the chest at the end of his bed, he had a box of broken blades from his gear, he didn’t know why he kept them, but sometimes it was a good reminder for what he was fighting for. But tonight, they only served one purpose to him. Hanji had explained that without proper food Eren’s healing abilities could lessen significantly. She noticed this after he came to her with a deep gash along his upper arm. She had to bind it together and it took almost a full day to heal. She had told Levi Eren was not allowed to train for the rest of the day after that. 

The blades seemed to shine in Eren’s hands. Just broken shards, but they were still sharp. He pulled a sleeve up and then brought the cool metal down to his skin. There was no sign that he had ever done this before, but Eren knew that wasn’t true. He had done this even before his healing abilities had come. He dragged the broken blade across his skin, hissing at the sting of pain, but loving every bit of it. He felt as his blood dripped down and out from the wound on his arm. It wasn’t deep enough though, the cut had already begun to stitch itself back up. Shallow cuts were easily healed still. He needed to go deeper. 

The line was longer this time when he cut, deeper too. He went over it twice more just to be sure, and then moved to an empty part of his arm. After four deep cuts to one arm Eren gave the same treatment with five to his other arm these were a little more shaky due to the loss of blood, and the fact he wasn’t using his dominant hand. 

Once he had finished he dropped the shard, lay back on the cool floor and accepting the throbbing pain in his arms. He felt human again.


	3. When We’re Alone

The sound of boots on stone stairs didn’t register with Eren as he lay surrounded by his own blood. He had lost a lot, on top of not eating his body was starting to shut itself down. His vision began to go blurry as it darkened at the edges. He passed out before the person on the stairs even got a glimpse of him. 

Levi was carrying a plate of food for Eren, just in case he got hungry. It was only a few crackers, but he assumed it was better then nothing. He had a glass of water in his other hand. He got to the bottom of the stairs and looked towards the cell which Eren slept in. His eyes widened at the sight. There on the floor lay an unconscious Eren, his hair soaked in blood that was spilling from his arms. If the blood was taken away Eren would have looked like he was sleeping. As if he had fallen asleep under the shining stars after a long evening of gazing at them. But that wasn’t the case here. Instead he was in a rotting cell covered in his own blood. The colour from his cheeks fading. 

The plate and cup crashed to the ground when Levi dropped them to rush to Eren. He opened the door and fell to the younger ones side. Not caring about the dirt around him. He had been around enough blood in his life now as to not get sick over the sight. But for some reason it was different, none of those people had given up they died in battle. Eren had just completely given up, he was ready to leave and reunite with fallen friends and family. Levi could not blame him though, sometimes he had these thoughts. But he had never acted on them Like Eren had. 

“Shit.” He muttered. He used the sleeve of his shirt to wipe at one of Eren’s arms, if they were or had healed back over then Eren would be okay. Maybe a check up from Hanji and some rest he would be back to normal. But as he wiped the blood more replaced it. He wasn’t healing. “Shit.” He said again. Levi grabbed the scarf from his neck and wrapped it tightly around one arm, then the other was bound together by a bandana that was on Eren’s floor. He scooped the younger scout up, he was surpassingly light, lighter then he had been the last time Levi had lifted him. 

The superior half jogged to the basement doors, everyone else would be in their own rooms by now, hopefully. He found himself almost charging towards the infirmary doors, banging on them and getting Hanji attention. Her office was at the back of here, and she usually stayed up at night working on experiments. 

The wooden door was opened, Hanji looked unimpressed, until she saw who Levi was holding and the state of him. “Shit.” She said. Levi barged passed her and lay Eren on the bed. 

“He’s not healing, and there was a lot of blood.” Levi said. 

“It’s okay, I can fix him. How long has he been out for?” Hanji asked as she moved around the room quickly grabbing supplies she would need. 

“I’m not sure, he was already out by the time I got to him.” Levi said. 

Hanji didn’t reply. She got to Eren and unwrapped the bloodied fabric from around his wrists. The bleeding had calmed down somewhat. She got to work right away, cleaning him and fixing him. Levi watched carefully. Eren was under his protection, he was the one who said he could take care of the brat. He promised Erwin he would make sure Eren would be okay. He promised Eren that he would help him. And now he had broken those promises, he didn’t realise how much he came to care for the brat before it was almost too late. 

“Levi,” Hanji got the others attention. Seeing the hurt on her friends face. “I’m sure when Eren wakes he won’t want to see all the blood in his cell.” She was just trying to give Levi an excuse to keep himself busy while she worked on Eren.

“Right, Of course.” He nodded. Levi took a glance at Eren before leaving the room. He hated that cell Eren was forced to live in. 

It took Levi three hours to clean Eren’s cell. After he cleaned the blood he decided to scrub the rest of the room. It wasn’t like Eren was dirty himself, he just lived in a dirty environment. Eren was actually fairly clean. As Levi was scrubbing the floor he had come across the culprit for Eren’s cuts. A small blade shard. He wondered why Eren even had it. Nobody kept the broken pieces of their blades. Once he was done Levi went back upstairs. He knocked on the infirmary door to find Hanji now in her pyjamas and without her glasses on. 

“Levi, I thought you’d come back.” Hanji smirked. “Eren is doing okay, he woke up about fifteen minutes ago, but when back to sleep after I gave him a glass of water.” She informed the man. 

“Good, I’m going to sit with him tonight.” Levi said. 

“He’ll be fine.” Hanji reassured him. 

“I don’t care, he needs somebody to be with him.” Levi frowned. Hanji just shrugged and stepped aside. 

“Well I’m going to bed, try not to make too much noise while you’re both fucking. Anybody could walk past.” She winked. Levi put up the middle finger to her, Hanji just laughed as she left and closed the door behind herself. 

Levi hated that Hanji could read him so well. She saw the affection in his eyes when he watched Eren. She was the one to tell Levi he may have a small crush on his subordinate. Levi had grumbled at that and told her crushes were for teenagers. Plus he was ten years older then Eren, he did not have a crush on him. But the words stuck in his head and Levi couldn’t deny he didn’t feel anything towards Eren. Then after tonight he realised how empty he’d felt at the thought of Eren not being there. The kid he had once sworn to kill if he got out of hand, and now a man who was so broken that Levi didn’t have to kill him, he’d tried to do it himself. 

The night went on and Levi didn’t move from his spot next to the bed. He had pulled up a chair to sit at when his feet started to tire though. Eren slept soundly, the rise and fall of his chest. He had only woken for some water, that meant when Eren woke up properly he still wouldn’t know where he was. Could Levi explain to him how he had found the younger scout? How he had felt almost lost when he saw that Eren had hurt himself like that. Or the relief he felt when Hanji had said he would be okay. It was stupid. He felt stupid. Levi felt like he was a kid again, hoping that the pretty boy at the underground markets would just glance over to him for a second. No he wasn’t that stupid anymore, and Eren was different. He wasn’t some dumb kid anymore, he was a fully grown man, who had lived and fought and almost died on several occasions. One who killed titans and stood up for what he believed. One who was so broken and bruised from this life that there was no happiness in his eyes. And yet Levi could still feel as he did towards him. 

There was a shift on the bed, and a groan escaped Eren’s lips. Levi looked over, his stare intense as he made sure nothing was harming Eren. Instead the scout looked peacefully at sleep. His arms had been wrapped up tight in white bandages though, which took away from the sweet moment. A reminder for what Eren had done. 

Slowly blue-green eyes opened. Blinking at the dimly lit room around himself. He started to sit up when a hand pushed him back down. “Don’t get up.” Levi whispered. “You’re okay, you’re in the infirmary.” He explained. What Levi hadn’t prepared for was the tears that started to fall down Eren’s cheeks. 

He was shocked, Levi didn’t know what to do. “Why?” Eren asked. “W-why did you have to go down? Why did you have to check on me?” He started to croak out between sobs. “I-I would have been- I could have finally-“ 

“Stop it.” Levi ordered. He didn’t want Eren to say those words. “Don’t you ever, ever think like that.” Levi was frowning now. All his feelings were turning to anger, he couldn’t help himself. “That was so stupid, not just stupid but selfish, Eren. Did you even think of what it would have done to those who love you. Armin, Mikasa, Me. No you thought of yourself, in that moment you only thought of how to get yourself out of a situation. I know damn well those other two brats are only in the survey corps because they followed your dumb ass. What were you thinking?” Levi’s rant ended. He hadn’t mean to put it so nastily, but maybe saying it straight forward would make Eren listen. 

“You care about me?” Eren asked. Levi almost groaned, out of everything he had said that was what Eren picked up on. 

“Of course I do you idiot. I didn’t let the military police have you, and I don’t allow anybody to put you down when you can’t shift. What you think after all we’ve been through together that I wouldn’t feel a slight bit of affection towards you?” Levi frowned, “you’re an idiot Jaeger.” 

“S-Sorry Sir.” Eren whispered. Levi watched the tears falling silently down Eren’s face, the other didn’t even make a move to wipe them away. Levi calmed down and flopped back into the chair beside Eren’s bed. He ran a frustrated hand though his hair. 

The room fell silent for a moment, and then Levi spoke up again. “You didn’t heal because you’ve not been eating. You need to eat Eren, you’re human.” He said. It was as if Levi had made a silent vow to keep reminding Eren he was still a human being. 

“Yes sir.” Eren nodded. 

“I’m going to get you something to eat, and you will eat all of it.” He said. Levi stood and left the room. He headed towards the kitchen, there was some soup in a pot ready for tomorrow’s lunch, he grabbed two bowls and filled them with the tasteless food. He assumed Eren wouldn’t want to eat alone. He put them on a tray along with a plate and four bread rolls on it, then two cups of tea. Levi sighed before picking up the tray, Eren would be the death of him one day. The reason he turns grey. 

He made his way out of the kitchens, only realising how late it was by the cloak that stood by the stairs. It was half three in the morning, Levi was tired. He needed sleep not food. In his mind he had already made the decision to take tomorrow off, he would give the rest of his squad a day off too. He had no idea what anybody else would do in their free time, but himself personally, he would be sleeping. 

He got back to the room and opened the door, going inside silently and settling the tray of food down on the bedside table. Eren watched every movement Levi made. He was so fascinated with the man. How he could look like he didn’t care at all, but then he would do something like this and it warmed Eren’s heart so much. Amongst the others in the squad it was no secret that Eren felt more then affectionate towards Levi. It had been at the top of list of things to tease Eren about. Jean had never used that against Eren though, and he had later found out why after the two had a secret affair for almost a whole year. 

Jean had claimed he wasn’t gay, he just needed someone to blow off steam with. Eren didn’t care though, when Jean was fucking him he would picture Levi. Imagine how beautifully the man would stretch him open and push into him. Jean was never so gentle. He would stretch Eren quickly and without bothering to take take care, then he would fuck him fast until he came inside. Sometimes Eren would be left hard and unsatisfied, however, it got to a point where he was tired to having to finish himself off every time, he told Jean they could only continue if he was going to help Eren cum as well. So after quick fucks the older partner would suck Eren off, or stoke him to completion. One time he had stroked Eren while also hitting his prostate over and over again, Eren didn’t think Jean meant to be so good that day because he had never been that good again. But Eren had never climaxed harder in his life. He even came before Jean had. 

However the Titan shifter could never think of Jean in those moments, his thought we were always clouded with Levi. How he would feel, what it would be like to touch him and hear him moan so good. 

Eren was snapped out of his thoughts when Levi shoved a bowl towards him. The contents inside were cold, but Eren’s cheeks burnt so hot he could hardly tell. He hoped Levi hadn’t noticed where his thought had wondered off too. There was a tightened in his pants, and suddenly Eren was grateful for the blanket that covered him. If Levi had seen him get hard, he would defiantly know where Eren’s thoughts had been. He thanked the man before taking a spoonful into his mouth. Levi started to eat as well. 

Eren got through one whole bread roll and half of his soup before being full. Levi was satisfied with how much he had eaten once Eren drank his cup of tea. The Captain managed to finish his own soup and bread completely. He never felt hungry, and yet he always was. He supposed it was his body being conditioned to work on such little food. “Sir, c-can I stay here tonight?” Eren asked. “I-I don’t want to go back down there.” His voice sounded so small. 

“It’s okay, you can stay up here, I’ll be with you.” Levi said, searching for any sign of discomfort at Levi staying. There was none. 

“Thank you, sir.” Eren said with a blush dusting his cheeks. “C-could you maybe... um- h-hold my hand again?” Eren asked. Levi tried to suppress the giddy feeling in his stomach. He nodded and laced their fingers together once again. Eren lay down on his side facing Levi, a soft smile on his lips as he watched his captains gaze stay on their hands. 

“When was the last time someone held your hand?” Levi asked. 

Eren was shocked by the question, but answered honestly. “Before you? I’m not sure. I-it’s been so long.” Eren looked away. “I-I think the last time someone gave be attention like this was three years ago.” He admitted. “But even that was lacking.” 

“How do you mean?” Levi asked. 

“Jean... me and him we had a thing, I guess. We weren’t together he said he wasn’t gay but needed someone to let loose with. I-I had my own reasons.” Eren shrugged. “It was never nice though. It was always rushed in fear of being caught, and sometimes I wouldn’t even... um... finish.” The blush on Eren’s cheeks was now a deeper shade of red. 

“So you bottom?” Levi asked slightly amused. Eren squeaked at his Captain being so forward. He’d just admitted that he was gay, shouldn’t Levi be angry at him? “That Jean kid can’t even fuck right, Jeez. What were your reasons for being with him? Don’t tell me your virgin ass just wanted to say he’d screwed before.” 

Eren shook his head quickly. “I-no that wasn’t it sir.” He said. 

“Then tell me why.” Levi smirked. 

“You.” Eren said quickly. He turned and buried his head into his pillow after that. As if he hadn’t meant to come out with it. 

Levi was taken back from a moment. Quick to gain his composure back. “Excuse me.” He said. 

“I’m sorry, just forget I said anything.” Eren muttered into the pillow. 

Levi gently pulled Eren hair to get him to look up again. He smiled, “What was it about me?” He asked. 

“I-I like you Captain Levi, m-more then what is appropriate. My friends knew as well, they would tease me for it. But Jean never did. He understood what it was like to want someone you can’t have. He offered a solution. We could fuck: I could pretend it was you, even say your name if I wanted. He would be able to get rid of his pent up frustrations. I-it was a win win situation.” Eren admitted. 

“So you imagined I fuck as badly as Jean?” Levi asked, loving the embarrassed flush that was adorning the others face. “I can promise you, I do not fuck that bad.” He whispered. 

“No sir, I-I always imagine you would be kinder. Take your time, you would be careful to not hurt me. And not because you were scared, but because you didn’t want me to be uncomfortable.” Eren admitted. He had no idea why he was saying any of this now. It was like a wall had been torn down. Now Levi was giving him permission to voice his attractions everything was coming out. Still it felt nice to have that weight taken from him. 

“When was the last time someone kissed you?” Levi asked. 

Eren thought back to the angry make out sessions him and Jean would have. “T-three years ago, Captain.” He said. 

Levi was standing now , he looked over Eren before bending down. He pressed his lips against the others softly, being slow and careful to not startle his Scout. It took a moment, but soon Eren was kissing back. The lock grew deeper as the two pushed against each other, seeking out the taste in the others tongue. They pulled apart and both were breathing heavily. Eren watched Levi, feeling as though he should regret it, but he couldn’t bring himself too. Levi had kissed him first, Levi had actually kissed him. He hoped the older man wouldn’t regret it, he wished that him and Levi could lay in the bed and kiss all night. His lips had been soft, his movements had been careful. Just from that alone Eren could tell Levi was a much more gentle lover. 

Levi was still watching Eren. The younger took it upon himself to lock their lips together again. Levi accepted as he moved with Eren. The shifter moved back on his bed, forcing Levi to get on it with him if he wanted to continue kissing. He did. Levi straddled Eren, sitting on his hips as he kissed the person below him. He could feel the slight grind of Eren’s hips at the friction, the hardness in his pants was clear. Levi pulled away to smirk, seeing the embarrassed lip bite Eren did. That only made Levi what him more. He started to kiss Eren again, licking his way into his mouth and pushing against his tongue. Eren let out a low moan of approval at that. 

Levi sat up again, this time having another idea in mind. He kissed Eren’s forehead, then his cheek. At his ear he whispered, “tell me, where else has nobody touched you for three years.” He asked. 

Eren pointed to his neck, “here.” He breathed out. Levi immediately latched his lips onto the soft skin, gently sucking and nibbling at the flesh. Giving him small kisses. “Here.” Eren pointed to his collar bone which Levi kissed down to. “Here.” Eren directed his hand to his chest. He had no top on, Hanji had removed it because it was covered in blood. Levi kissed the bare skin, his hand wondering up Eren’s hips as he did. Squeezing him and stroking. Eren shivered at the touch. Too long, it had been too long. 

“Has anyone ever touched you here?” Levi asked before licking one of Eren’s nipples. Eren shook his head as he let out a ‘hnng’ sound. Nobody had ever touched him there before, and yet it felt so good now Levi was doing it. He sucked and licked one, the other bud had been taken between expert fingers and Levi teased and rolled it. “How about here.” Levi asked as he starts to kiss the line down Eren’s abs. 

“So long.” Eren muttered out. He could feel how Levi took care to appreciate every bit of skin he was kissing. He reached Eren’s pants and looked up to smile at the other. Instead of taking them off he kissed the inside of Eren’s thighs, down to his knees and then calf’s. He kissed his ankles and then started to go back up his body. “C-Captain.” He said between heavy breaths. 

“Levi.” The man corrected. 

“What?” Eren asked. 

“Just call me Levi, when we’re alone.” He said. 

“L-Levi.” Eren tested the name on his tongue without the Captain before it. It was as if his superior was opening up to him. There was a sense of pride that swelled in Eren’s chest. 

“You’re so hard for me.” Levi whispered against Eren’s ear once he had made it back up the others body. Eren squirmed under him. “You have no idea what it’s doing to me.” He claimed. Then sucked on the lobe of Eren’s ear. Levi had one hand balled at the front of his pants, cupping his own erection. Eren took note of this sight and groaned, wanting so much more. “What do you want Eren? Tell me and I can give it to you.” 

“Y-you, s-Levi, only you.” Eren half whispered. From the smile that played on the Captains lips Eren guessed those were the right words to use. 

“Will you open up for me? Let me see you so throughly wrecked.” Levi hummed at the idea of it. 

“P-please.” Eren said. “Only you.” 

Levi leant down and captured Eren’s lips again. He stood off the bed and went to look around the room for some oil to lubricate them. Hanji had to keep some around here, she was always up to weird stuff. Eren watched as the older man shuffled around in draws, trying to contain his laughter. Levi had finally located a vile of what he had been looking for, with success written on his face he went back to Eren, who was smiling at him. Levi frowned which caused Eren to laugh more. 

“Not a word Jaeger.” Levi warned. He stopped off his top first, then he undid the belts he was still wearing and let them drop to the floor. He slipped out of his boots and was soon left in his white pants. Eren was blushing at the sight of his half naked superior. Levi couldn’t help but smile, he reached for the button on his jeans and started to undo them. Pulling the material down his legs and keeping an eye on Eren’s reaction. He tugged his boxers off with them, not seeing any reason to prolong the undressing. 

When he got back to Eren the other had shuffled out of his own pants, leaving them discarded at the end of the bed. Levi gently helped Eren turn so he was on his knees. Silently promising Eren that he wouldn’t have to be so far away from him for the whole time. He knew Eren would want this to be intimate, with caress and skin on skin contact. He wouldn’t want Levi to be so far away from him. Still he had to stretch the other open first. He kissed the dip in Eren’s back before oiling up his fingers, and pouring some onto his lovers exposed hole. Eren shivered when it hit him. 

“If you get uncomfortable tell me to stop, if you feel like we need to talk or change positions says wait. If I ask you answer honestly.” Levi lay out the rules. “Are you okay?” He then asked. 

Eren nodded. “I’m okay.” He said truthfully. That was all the encouragement needed for Levi, he pressed one finger inside. He was pleasantly surprised when he realised Eren was completely clean back here. Clearly the younger wasn’t like his friends who wouldn’t wash for days. Maybe Levi’s obsessiveness for cleaning was rubbing off on Eren. He wouldn’t be surprised with how much time they spent together. 

He pumped the digit in and out, getting Eren to open up until he could take another finger. At the stretch Eren groaned, pleasure working its way through his body. Levi scissored his fingers. He took time in caring for Eren, and soon he felt the other tighten around him. Moaning and letting out something that sounded like the word fuck. Levi had found his prostate and continued to push against the bundle of nerves. Eren had to put his head into a pillow to silence the noises he made. Levi was finally able to give him three fingers, and once Eren got used to the feeling he pulled them back out. Hearing the whine due to his emptiness only made Levi want to go faster. 

He poured more oil onto his hands and then stroked himself. He prodded at Eren’s hole before pushing the head in. Levi was surprisingly big, and thick and Eren could feel how good the stretch was. He was bigger then Jean. Once Levi managed to get half way in he pulled out until it was just the tip, and then pushed back in again. This time getting his dick to bottom out inside Eren. He was full and so pleased with it. Levi leant down and pulled Eren back up against him so his back was on Levi’s chest. The motion caused Levi to go deeper, hitting the spot that made Eren crave more. The older of the two tugged the others face to the side, going around and kissing Eren’s lips as he started to move inside him. 

Eren would have fallen forward if it wasn’t for the hand Levi had on his lower stomach and the one holding his hip. “Tell me if it hurts.” Levi whispered as he sped up a little. He made it so the trusts went deeper to draw out more of the pleased sounds Eren was making. 

“I-I’m okay.” Eren managed to get out. Levi had told him he needed to answer when the other checked in. Levi had been surprised that Eren wasn’t much of a talker during sex. He had always assumed he would be loud and panting heavy with Levi’s name constantly on his lips. Instead he was quiet only mustering a few moans and the occasional squeak when Levi had a change in pace. It was really sweet to see. 

The Captain moved the hand on Eren’s stomach down to his neglected length, taking it gently he started to stroke in time with the thrusts. This had Eren bucking into his fist, loving the added friction that Levi gave. He could feel himself getting closer to the edge, his breathing got shorter and heavier. Levi noticed this and started to attack the nerves more throughly inside Eren. He was close to, but no doubt the younger scout would be the first to reach his end. 

What finally pushed Eren over the edge was when Levi latched his mouth to Eren’s neck and started to bite gently at the skin. The shifter came in Levi’s fist, coating his hand with the liquid. Levi hardly noticed as the squeeze around him pushed him towards the end. A few more thrusts and he was releasing inside Eren. Their heavy breathing synced. 

Once the two were throughly spent Levi pulled out and helped Eren lay back down. He himself got up with a promise of returning. He went to the big bucket of water at the corner of the room that Hanji kept. Getting a cloth he soaked it and brought it back to Eren. He cleaned his own hand first before cleaning Eren up. Pressing in a little to get his release from inside the other. When he was sure he got most of it Levi took another cloth to remove the sweat from the both of them. 

Eren moved over in the bed and patted the spot next to him. Levi couldn’t deny the shifters offer. He got in and let Eren cuddle close to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first of what I hope to be Many stories in this collection :3 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, this is not my first time writing AoT Fics, but it is my first time uploading one. Hope you enjoy <3 
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr, but honestly there’s not much to see there @graciefoxx18 
> 
> Lemme know what you thought, and if there’s anything you’d like to see in later fics
> 
> (Also guys no need to be so rude, damn. A pairing for fun I hardly mention it, chill out lmao)


End file.
